Harvey Entertainment
Harvey Entertainment was an animation production arm of comic book publisher Harvey Comics. It was founded in 1957. In 1959, they created Harvey Funnies, the original entertainment company to produce Turning the Fables, Turtle Scoop, Little Audrey's Cartoon Show ''and ''The New Casper Cartoon Show. Their productions don't bear the name and logo until The New Casper Cartoon Show. Currently, Harvey Films is owned by DreamWorks Classics, formerly Classic Media, which is now owned by DreamWorks Animation. Harvey Films produced Casper's Scare School, a 2006 direct-to-video film released through Classic Media. List of Harvey Films ''productions *The Sad Sack (1957 theatrical film starring Jerry Lewis) *Matty's Funday Funnies (1959-1962 TV series) *''Turning the Fables (1960 cartoon) *''Turtle Scoop'' (1961 cartoon) *Little Audrey's Cartoon Show (1961-1965 TV series) *The New Casper Cartoon Show (1963-1969 TV series) *Harvey Funnies (1962-1964 TV series) *What Should I Do? (co-production with The Walt Disney Company) *Crazylegs Crane (co-production with DePatie-Freleng Enterprises) *Casper and the Angels (1979-1980 TV series) (co-production with Hanna-Barbera) *Casper's First Christmas (1979 TV special) (co-production with Hanna-Barbera) *Casper's Halloween Special (1979 TV special) (co-production with Hanna-Barbera) *The Pac-Man/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show (1982-1984 TV series) (co-production with Hanna-Barbera) *The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show (1980-1982 TV series) (co-production with Hanna-Barbera) *Wendy and Friends (1980-1981 TV series) (co-production with Hanna-Barbera) *The Adventures of Little Audrey (1989-1995 TV series) (co-production with DIC Entertainment) *Casper and Friends (1990-1997 TV series) *Little Audrey and Friends (1991-1997 TV series) *Casper: Classics (1994-1997 TV series) *The Baby Huey Show (1994-1995 TV series) *Richie Rich (film) (1994 theatrical film) *Casper (1995 film) (1995 theatrical film) *Casper (1996-1998 TV series) (aka The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper) *Richie Rich (co-production with Film Roman) *The Harvey Girls (co-production with Film Roman) *Richblanca (co-production with Film Roman) (1996 direct-to-video film) *Casper: A Spirited Beginning (1997 direct-to-video film) *Baby Huey's Great Easter Adventure (1998 direct-to-video film) *Casper Meets Wendy (1998 direct-to-video film) *The Harveytoons Show (1998-2001 TV series) *Richie Rich's Christmas Wish (1998 direct-to-video film) *The All-New Harveytoons Show (1999-2002 TV series) *The New Harveytoons Show (1999 TV series) (aka The Harveytoon Theater) (co-production with Film Roman) *Casper's Haunted Christmas (2000 direct-to-video film) *The Harveytoons Comedy Show (2000-2002 TV series) (co-production with Universal Cartoon Studios) *Harvey Babies (2005 TV series) (co-production with Universal Cartoon Studios) *''The MitchyToons Show ''(2009-2014 TV series) (co-production with Classic Media and Mitchy B Studios) Harvey Babies Harvey Babies is an American animated television series showing the Harvey Kids as babies. The show is similar to Muppet Babies and Baby Looney Tunes, with the main characters taken care of by Nurse Jenny. Episodes *Pilot: Meet Baby Audrey *Comfort Level/School Daze *Shadow of a Doubt/Flower Power *Lightning Bugs/Card Bored Box *Costume Party/Make a Nursery Rhyme *Richie's First Dime/Shadow of a Doubt *Dot's Video Show/Baby Dexter at the Nursery *Surprise for Audrey/Where no Baby has Gone Before *Water Babies/The Case of the Missing Doll *Beach Blanket Babies/Dotty's Wonderful Life *Educating Wendy/By the Book *Let it Snow/Audrey's Twin *Magic of Spring/Special Delivery *Band Together/Clan of the Duck *Thumbs Up/Journey to the Center of the Nursery *The Best Friend I Never Had/My Fair Babies *Cuddle Bunny/Toys in the Attic *Leader of the Pack/Finger Painting *Partners in Crime/Fun Park Fantasies *The Jungle/The Art Museum *Twinkle Toe/Audrey's Mother *New Kid in Town/Autumn Leaves *Sleep Troubles/Mother's Day *Trouble with Wendy/My Little Valentine *Dressing Up Babies/Baby Scouts *Where's Wendy/Bugged Out *Tell-a-Photo/Elm Street Babies *The Stork/This Old Nursery *Flying Away/The Mysterious Friend *The Art Fair/The Wild Wild West Voice Cast *Joe Alaskey - Baby Huey *Jodi Benson - Dexter Barrett/Dexter Barrett's Mother/Dexter Barrett's Father *Cheryl Chase - Mayda Munny *Cathy Cavadini - Wendy *Elizabeth Daily - Freckles *Jeannie Elias - Reggie Van Dough *Jeff Bergman - Richie Rich *Tress MacNeille - Nurse Jenny *Britt McKillip - Marjorie Roach *Kath Soucie - Melvin *Cree Summer - Little Dot The Harveytoons Comedy Show The Harveytoons Comedy Show is a Television Series presenting theatrical animated cartoons produced by Famous Studios, featuring Harvey Comics characters and series including: Overgrown Duckling Baby Huey, Wiseguy Buzzy the Crow, Slow Runner Tommy Tortoise, Cheerful Moe Hare, Herman and Katnip, Casper the Friendly Ghost and of course, Daydreaming Little Audrey. The Film Roman version of Richie Rich, The Baby Huey Show and The New Casper Cartoon Show have also been featured in the Show, The Show itself contained 4 full cartoons with Original and New Voices and New Music. Co-Produced with Universal Animation Studios. Episodes This is a complete episode guide for the Harvey Comics series The show comprised Famous Studios-produced cartoons from 50's and 60's including Casper the Friendly Ghost, Baby Huey, Little Audrey, Buzzy Crow, Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare, Herman and Katnip and Modern Madcaps. Some of Which are Screen Songs with the sing-along Portions Taken Out. The Show featured Music Videos with songs from the 50's, 60's and 70's All original television-produced shorts on the show were either from later TV cartoons featuring Casper, Baby Huey and the Film Roman version of Richie Rich. Season 1 *Herman the CAToonist/Hooky Spooky/Starting from Hatch/Crazytown *Invention Convention/Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow/Bouncing Benny/Clown on the Farm *Tweet Music/Hysterical History/Surf and Sound/By Leaps and Hounds *Mr. Money Gags/The Oily Bird/Ice Scream/Poop Goes the Weasel *Tempo Tantrum/Mouse Trapeze/Mother Goose Land/Sock-a-Bye Kitty *Little Boo Peep/Pest Pupil/Cat in the Act/The Seapreme Court *Feast and Furious/Okey Dokey Donkey/Boo Bop/The Voice of the Turkey *Mouseum/Top Cat/Law and Audrey/Fun at the Fair *Boo Hoo Baby/Duck Huey Duck/Red, White, and Boo/Fiesta Time *Ghost of Honor/Mousieur Herman/Candy Cabaret/The Awful Tooth *Little Audrey Riding Hood/Winner by a Hare/Once Upon a Rhyme/Swab the Duck *Rail Rodents/Shootin' Stars/Dizzy Dinosaurs/A Bicep Built for Two *Pedro and Lorenzo/Boo Moon/Dawg Gone/Scout Fellow *Cat-Choo/Huey's Father's Day/Right off the Bat/TV Fuddlehead *Git Along Little Ducky/Gag and Baggage/Fishing Tackler/Out of This Whirl *Richie's Great Race/Sleuth But Sure/Boo Scout/Southbound *Twin Trouble/La Petite Parade/Silly Science/From Dime to Dime *Rich and Chocolatey/Wendy's Wish/Hold the Lion, Please/Ghost of the Town *Doing What's Fright/Better Bait Than Never/Operation Immunization/Tarts and Flowers *Vegetable Vaudeville/Land of the Lost Watches/The Stupidstitious Cat/Dizzy Dishes *Dognapped/Bedtime Troubles/Duck Outdoors/City Kitty *The Witching Hour/Nothing to Hiccup At/To Boo or Not to Boo/Which is Witch *Pig-a-Boo/Having A Ball/Roughin' It/Robin Rodenthood *Girls Only/The Boogeyman/You Said a Mouseful/Spunky Skunky Season 2 *Dutch Treat/Kitty Cornered/The Old Shell Game/Scrappily Married *Three Ducks And A Dope/Finnegan's Flea/Mice Paradise/Down to Mirth *Casper Genie/The Inquist Visit/The Shoe Must Go On/Penguin for Your Thoughts *Chew Chew Baby/Jingle Jangle Jungle/Ship A-Hooey/Giddy Gadgets *Richie's Circus/Bull Fright/One Funny Knight/One Quack Mind *The Hippocratic Oaf/Of Mice and Magic/Party Smarty/Ghost Writers *Not Ghoulty/As the Crow Lies/Fido Beta Kappa/Forest Fantasy *Superhero Huey/The Deep Boo Sea/Fresh Yeggs/Trick or Tree *Fine Feathered Fiend/Sky Scrappers/Snooze Reel/Little Lost Ghost *The Love Potion/Good Scream Fun/Huey's First Haircut/Jolly the Clown *Cheese Burglar/Mousetro Herman/Growing Up/Target...Huey! *Fright-day the 13th/Possum Pearl/The Bully Fighter/Hide and Peak *Fit to Be Toyed/Invasion of the Cadbury Robots/Surf Bored/Perry Popgun *News Hound/The Kid from Mars/Huey's Ducky Daddy/Kozmo Goes to School *Case of the Cockeyed Canary/Rabbit Punch/Northwest Mousie/Self Help Huey Voice Cast (Order of Appearance) *Charlie Adler - Fox *Joe Alaskey - Spooky/Baby Huey/Moe Hare/Pedro/Farmer Jones/Katnip (2nd Season only) *Carlos Alazraqui - Henry the Rooster/Gambling Devil *Dayton Allen - The Cat (archive footage) *René Auberjonois - Richard Rich/Chef Pierre/Professor Keenbean *Jackson Beck - Buzzy the Crow/Fox/Red Lantern/Spike/Moe Hare (archive footage) *Bradley Bolke - The Ghostly Trio (archive footage) *Corey Burton - Martin Kanine *Jim Cummings - Buzzy the Crow/Wolfie/King Findall *Jeff Bergman - Richie Rich *Jeannie Elias - Herbert/Freckles/Reggie Van Dough/Pee-Wee *Bill Farmer - Pal/Louie *Pat Fraley - Dollar the Dog *Jimmy Hibbert - Skunky *Martin Jarvis - Cadbury/Bascomb *Jonathan Kydd - Snapper the Dog *Eddie Lawrence - Tommy Tortoise (archive footage) *Katie Leigh - Casper/Lou/Isabel/Mary Canary/Dueben/Irona *Norma MacMillan - Casper/Wendy (archive footage) *Anndi McAfee - Wendy/Wishbone *Jack Mercer - Spooky/Inchy Worm/Johnny/Katnip/Cock Robin/Waxey Weasel/Henry the Rooster/Rueben/Jonah (archive footage) *Carl Meyer - Chickenpie (archive footage) *Maxine Miller - Mama Duck *Mae Questel - Little Audrey/Audrey's Mother/Mama Duck/Billy/Hans/Louise/Kitty Kuddles/Possum Pearl (archive footage) *Sid Raymond - Baby Huey/Wolfie/Katnip (archive footage) *Cecil Roy - Casper/Billy (archive footage) *Alan Shay - Casper (archive footage) *Michael Sicoly - Hubert Duck *Susan Silo - Regina Rich *Kevin Schon - Hubert Duck *B.J. Ward (1st season only-early 2nd season only) and Grey DeLisle (2nd season only) - Dexter Barrett/Dexter Barrett's Brother/Marjorie Roach/Little Marjorie Roach *Kath Soucie - Little Audrey/Billy/Mama Duck *Arnold Stang - Herman/Timothy the Turkey/Turtle (archive footage) *Russi Taylor - Gabby Lament/Mama Duck *Frank Welker - Waxy Weasel/Lorenzo the Bull *Billy West - Herman/Katnip (1st Season only)/Tommy Tortoise Additional Voices *Charlie Adler *Joe Alaskey *Carlos Alazraqui *Chris Barrie *Jackson Beck *Bradley Bolke *Dan Castellaneta *Jim Cummings *Maria Darling *Whoopi Goldberg *Gilbert Gottfried *Julie Kavner *Mr. Lawrence *Kath Soucie *Andre Stojka *Cree Summer *Billy West *Patric Zimmerman Credits *Producers: Kerry Broom, Sean Gorman *Creative Consultant: Jerry Beck *Based on a Harvey Comics by Alfred Harvey *Music: Winston Sharples, Michale Ploughman, TAJ Productions, Frederic Bayco, Raymond Scott, Debussy, Tchaikovsky, Beethoven, Alexander Borodin, Antonín Dvořák and Rossini *Stories: Larz Bourne, Irving Dressler, Tex Henson, I. Klien, Jack Mercer, Jame Miele, Joe Stultz, Sam Dunn, Burton Goodman, Isabel Hews, Eddie Lawrence, Carl Meyer and Irving Spector *Cast (Order of Appearance): Charlie Adler, Joe Alaskey, René Auberjonois, Jackson Beck,Bradley Bolke, Jim Cummings, Jeff Bergman, Jeannie Elias, Bill Farmer, Martin Jarvis, Katie Leigh, Norma MacMillan, Anndi McAfee, Jack Mercer, Mae Questel, Sid Raymond, Cecil Roy, Alan Shay, Susan Silo, Kevin Schon, Kath Soucie, Arnold Stang, Russi Taylor and Billy West *Animators: Dante Barbetta, Shamus Culhane, Jerry Dvorak, Frank Endres, Otto Feuer, George Germanetti, Chuck Harriton, George Cannata, Irving Dressler, Willim Henning, Al Eudster, John Genilella, Tom Gorlden, Jack Ehret, Tom Johnson, I.Klig, Thomas Moore, WM. B. Pattengill, Al Peoss, Larry Silverman, Bill Hudson, I.Klien, Jim Logan, Steve Muffatti, Greham Place, Morey Reden, George Rufle, Irving Spector, Martin Taras, Dave Tendlar, Sam Stimson, Nick Tafuri, Myron Waldman and Goldon Whittier *Animation Directors: Isadore Sparber, Seymour Kneitel, Dave Tendlar and Bill Tytla *© Harvey Entertainment, Inc. Casper, Spooky, Wendy, Richie Rich, Gloria Glad, Dollar the Dog, Baby Huey, Buzzy Crow, Little Audrey, Tommy Tortoise, Moe Hare, Herman, Katnip its logos, names and related indicia are trademarks of and copyrighted by Harvey Entertainment, Inc. Trivia *Each Cartoon has new voices so they have their thinking thoughts. *The Theme and Ending of the Show is The Noveltoon Theme from Noveltoons. *Other Cartoons that were not Included on the Show: like Casper's Spree Under the Sea, Sing Again of Michigan, No If's and or Butts, Fun on Furlough, Turning The Fables, Doing What's Fright, Mice-Capades, Talking Horse Sense, Goofy Goofy Gander, Lion in the Roar, Casper's Birthday Party, Drinks on the Mouse, Jumping with Toy and Audrey the Rainmaker *The Richie Rich voices (Jeff Bergman, René Auberjonois, B.J. Ward, Jeannie Elias, Pat Fraley, Martin Jarvis and Susan Silo) are Original in the Show, with no New Music. *Katie Leigh's voice for Casper sounds like Dumbo from Dumbo's Circus. *Katie Leigh's voice for Isabel sounds like Sunni Gummi from Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears. *Anndi McAfee's voice for Wendy sounds like Phoebe Hyerdahl from Nickelodeon's Hey Arnold! *Joe Alaskey's voice for Spooky sounds like Plucky Duck from Tiny Toon Adventures. *Joe Alaskey's voice for Moe Hare sounds like Daffy Duck. *Billy West's voice for Tommy Tortoise sounds like Stimpy J. Cat from Nickelodeon's Ren and Stimpy. *Billy West's voice for Herman sounds like Woody Woodpecker. *Charlie Adler's voice for The Fox sounds like Chicken from Cow and Chicken. *Bill Farmer's voice for Pal sounds like Walt Disney's Pluto. *Jim Cummings' voice for Buzzy the Crow sounds like Tigger from Winnie the Pooh, Cat from Nickelodeon's CatDog and King Louie from Walt Disney's The Jungle Book. *Carlos Alazraqui's voice for Henry the Rooster sounds like Rocko from Nickelodeon's Rocko's Modern Life. *Frank Welker's voice for Waxy Weasel sounds like Slick Wolf from The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show. *Kath Soucie's voice for Mama Duck sounds like Kanga from Winnie the Pooh. *Kath Soucie's voice for Little Audrey sounds like Phil's Twin Sister, Lil from Nickelodeon's Rugrats. Cartoon Tracks Cartoon Tracks was a television series which featured cartoons and animated short films, A show identical to this show called Cartoon All-stars premiered in 1994. the show also featured some shorts made by the Fleischer Brothers' Color Classics, ComiColor Cartoons, MGM's Screwy Squirrel, George and Junior and Spike, Lovable Truly, So Hi the Chinese Boy, Disney's Goofy, Scrooge McDuck, Winnie the Pooh and Jiminy Cricket's shorts, The New Yogi Bear Cartoon, The Pink Panther, Rembrandt Films' Little Audrey and Tom and Jerry, TV cartoons featuring Popeye and Harvey Films' the "What Should I Do" series. Episode Season 1 *Episode 1: Donald Duck in Crazy Over Daisy/Tom and Jerry in Smitten Kitten/Yogi Bear in A Wooin' Bruin *Episode 2: Heckle and Jeckle in Flying South/Woody Woodpecker in Niagara Fools/Beany and Cecil in So What and the Seven Whatnots *Episode 3: Bugs Bunny in Hare Do/Disney's Cartoon Shorts: Football (Now and Then) *Episode 4: Beany and Cecil in Beany's Beany Cap Copter/Donald Duck in How to Have an Accident in the Home/Foghorn Leghorn in Feather Dusted *Episode 5: Snagglepuss in Royal Ruckus/Sourpuss and Gandy Goose in Aladdin's Lamp/Droopy in Dixieland Droopy *Episode 5: Tom and Jerry in Polka-Dot Puss/Little Audrey in The Case of the Cockeyed Canary/Goofy in Motor Mania *Episode 6: Foghorn Leghorn in The Egg-Cited Rooster/Color Classic: Greedy Humpty Dumpty/Huckleberry Hound in Caveman Huck/Pingu in Pingu and Pinga at Home *Episode 7: Little Audrey in Fishing Tackler/Donald Duck in Truant Officer Donald/Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks in Jinks the Butler/Beany and Cecil in Spots off a Leopard *Episode 8: Tom and Jerry in His Mouse Friday/The Pink Panther in Shocking Pink/Yogi Bear in Cub Scout Boo Boo/What Should I Do: The New Girl *Episode 9: Pingu in Noises/Tom and Jerry in The Missing Mouse/So Hi the Chinese Boy in CinderSo-Hi/George and Junior in Lucky Ducky *Episode 10: Hokey Wolf in Aladdin’s Lamb Chops/Popeye the Sailor in Popeye's Pappy/Sylvester & Tweety in Tweety's Circus/Heckle and Jeckle in Off to the Opera *Episode 11: Woody Woodpecker in Buccaneer Woodpecker/Yogi Bear in Show Biz Bear/Gandy Goose and Sourpuss in Comic Book Land/Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare in Mr. Money Gags *Episode 12: The Pink Panther in Pink Piper/So Hi the Chinese Boy in E.R. Jack Rumplestiltskin/Beany and Cecil in Invasion of Earth by Robots/Barney Bear in Barney's Hungry Cousin *Episode 13: Popeye the Sailor in Parlez Vous Woo/Chip and Dale in Two Chips and a Miss/Sylvester & Tweety in Bad Ol' Putty Tat/Bugs Bunny in The Grey Hounded Hare *Episode 14: Tom and Jerry in Calypso Cat/Pingu in Pingu the Conjurer's Apprentice/Jiminy Cricket in You, the Human Animal *Episode 15: So Hi the Chinese Boy in Little Red So-Hihood/Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons/Woody Woodpecker in A Fine Feathered Frenzy/Disney Cartoons: Casey Bats Again *Episode 16: Pingu in Sledging/Daffy Duck in Hollywood Daffy/Color Classic: Somewhere in Dreamland/Yakky Doodle in Duck Hunting *Episode 17: Bugs Bunny in Rabbit Every Monday/Snagglepuss in Remember Your Lions/Donald Duck in Bearly Asleep/The Pink Panther in Pink, Plunk, Plink *Episode 18: Huckleberry Hound in Wiki Waki Huck/Bugs Bunny in Rabbit of Seville/Popeye the Sailor in Taxi-Turvy/Barney Bear in Cobs and Robbers *Episode 19: Beany and Cecil in Super Cecil/Little Audrey in The Seapreme Court/Huckleberry Hound in Jolly Roger and Out/Foghorn Leghorn in Plop Goes the Weasel *Episode 20: Popeye the Sailor in Firemen's Brawl/Buzzy Crow in The Stupiditious Cat/Droopy in Droopy's Good Deed/Modern Madcaps: Fiesta Time Season 2 *Episode 21: Sylvester & Tweety in Tweety's S.O.S./Tom and Jerry in The Cat and the Mermouse/Baby Huey in Scout Fellow/Donald Duck in The Plastics Inventor *Episode 22: Snagglepuss and Yakky Doodle in Live and Lion/Sylvester and Tweety in Ain't She Tweet/Yogi Bear in Robin Hood Yogi/Pingu in Pingu's Visit to the Hospital *Episode 23: Woody Woodpecker in The Woody Woodpecker Polka/Little Audrey in Sam's Dance Party/Tom and Jerry in Saturday Evening Puss/Bugs Bunny in The Big Snooze *Episode 24: Disney Cartoons: The Cold-Blooded Penguin/Huckleberry Hound in Sir Huckleberry Hound/Yakky Doodle in Beach Brawl *Episode 25: Popeye the Sailor in Popeye for President/Barney Bear in Heir Bear/Tom and Jerry in Mouse Trouble *Episode 26: Tom and Jerry in It's Greek to Me-ow!/Little Audrey in Hold The Lion, Please/Pingu in Lost Baby/Modern Madcaps: In the Nicotine *Episode 27: Scrooge McDuck in Scrooge McDuck and Money/Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare in Rabbit Punch *Episode 28: Huckleberry Hound in Cop and Saucer/Woody Woodpecker in Real Gone Woody/Bugs Bunny in Lumber Jack Rabbit/Little Audrey in Surf Bored *Episode 29: Pixie and Dixie in Jinks' Flying Carpet/Bugs Bunny in Slick Hare/Pingu in Hide and Seek/Buzzy Crow in The Awful Tooth *Episode 30: Pingu in Building Igloos/Daffy Duck in My Favorite Duck/So Hi the Chinese Boy in When So-Hi Called Wolf/What Should I Do: The Game *Episode 31: Popeye the Sailor in Cartoons Ain't Human/Yogi Bear in Show Biz Bear/Bugs Bunny in Baseball Bugs *Episode 32: Pixie and Dixie in Pied Piper Pipe/Tom and Jerry in Polka-Dot Puss/Sylvester in Back Alley Oproar/Heckle and Jeckle in House Busters *Episode 33: Woody Woodpecker in Under the Counter Spy/Bugs Bunny in Rabbit Hood/Little Audrey in Little Audrey Riding Hood/Barney Bear in Goggle Fishing Bear *Episode 34: The Pink Panther in Put-Put, Pink/Donad Duck in Donald's Dream Voice/Screwy Squirrel in Big Heel-Watha/Huckleberry Hound in Little Red Riding Huck *Episode 35: Heckle and Jeckle in The Lion Hunt/Pingu in Pingu and the Many Packages/Daffy Duck in The Ducksters/Foghorn Leghorn - Leghorn Swoggled *Episode 35: Droopy in Señor Droopy/Hokey Wolf in Indian Giver/Donald Duck in Grand Canyonscope/Woody Woodpecker in Scalp Treatment *Episode 36: Little Audrey in Tarts and Flowers/So Hi the Chinese Boy in So-Hi and the Ugly Duckling/Chip 'n' Dale in Chicken in the Rough/Droopy in Wags to Riches *Episode 37: Disney Cartoons: Old King Cole/Popeye the Sailor in We're on Our Way to Rio/Hokey Wolf in Movies are Bitter Than Ever/Buzzy Crow in As The Crow Lies *Episode 38: Snagglepuss: Remember the Daze/Beany and Cecil in Davey Crickett/Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck in A Star Is Bored The New Harveytoons Show The New Harveytoons Show is a television series based on the Harvey Comics, with a Harveytoon version of Movies, Fairy Tales and Stories. featuring Harvey Comics characters: Casper the Friendly Ghost, Wendy, Baby Huey, Richie Rich, Herman and Katnip and More. with Cilps from theatrical animated cartoons produced by Famous Studios, The New Casper Cartoon Show, The Baby Huey Show and the Film Roman version of Richie Rich. Plot Little Audrey, Casper the Friendly Ghost, Richie Rich and Other Harvey Cartoon Characters has a theater of there own Called the Harvey Theater with Songs, Jokes, Acts and Dances. Each Name in there own Dressing Room and Ones with the room in it. as the stage transforms into whatever setting the story calls for Each show is a lighthearted takeoff of a children’s story and a popular movie. One exception to this format is the cartoon “The Phantom of the Theater,” which begins after the actors have finished a show; all the action in this story takes place backstage. Episodes Voice Cast Main Cast *Joe Alaskey - Spooky/Baby Huey/Richie Rich/Katnip/Moe Hare/Jackie Jokers *Jim Cummings - Buzzy the Crow *Grey DeLisle - Marjorie Roach/Little Marjorie Roach *Miriam Flynn - Pearl *Pat Fraley - Dollar the Dog *Tom Kenny - Herman *Katie Leigh - Princess Charma *Anndi McAfee - Wendy *Malachi Pearson - Casper *Kath Soucie - Dexter Barrett/Dexter Barrett's Mother/Hot Stuff *Tara Strong - Lucretia *Cree Summer - Little Dot *Billy West - Tommy Tortoise *Additional Voices - Charlie Adler, Frank Welker, Julie Kavner, Kath Soucie, Jim Cummings, Carlos Alazraqui, Mr. Lawrence, Barbara Dirikson, Maxine Miller, Chris Barrie, Maria Darling and Corey Burton Special Guest Voices *René Auberjonois - Richard Rich/Chef Pierre/Professor Keenbean *Greg Burson - Fox *Jeannie Elias - Tiny/Freckles/Reggie Van Dough/Pee-Wee/Mayda Munny *Bill Farmer - Katsy Cat/Pal/Louie *Whoopi Goldberg - Little Lotta *Gilbert Gottfried - Lazo *Jess Harnell - Fatso/Rueben *Martin Jarvis - Cadbury/Bascomb *Jonathan Kydd - Snapper the Dog *Katie Leigh - Irona/Dueben *Joe Nipote - Fusso *Stephen Ouimette - Stumbo the Giant *Rob Paulsen - Timothy the Turkey *Kevin Schon - Hubert Duck *Susan Silo - Regina Rich *Kath Soucie - Melvin *Russi Taylor - Gabby Lament/Mama Duck Charcters in A Harvey Christmas Carol Opening street scene: *Wolfie from Blackie the Lamb, collecting for charity *Rueben, Dueben and Louie (Herman's Cousins), caroling *Farmer Jones and Timothy the Turkey, Begging Party at Fezzywig's: *Tommy Tortoise as Fezzywig *Princess Charma, clapping *Katsy Cat from Buzzy Comics, clapping *Audrey's Mother, clapping *Pearl (Spooky's Girlfriend), clapping *Gloria Glad clapping, later dancing with Richie Rich *Laurie (Gloria Glad's Cousin), clapping *Lotta's Dad clapping, later dancing with Dot's Mother *Regina Rich and Richard Rich (Richie's Parents), dancing together *Billy and Isabel from Land of the Lost, dancing together *Reggie Van Dough and Mayda Munny, dancing together *Penny van Dough, Freckles and Pee-Wee, decorating Christmas tree Closing street scene: *Little Audrey and Lucretia, playing in the street *Cadbury and Nurse Jenny, standing in the street *Tiny, chasing Melvin Richblanca A Harvey Tale with Harvey Comic characters in Roles from the Film like Richie Rich as Rick, Spooky as Sam and Baby Huey as Captain Renault, Some characters use their real names, others the names of the characters in the original film, or parodic versions. Other Harvey Comics Characters can be seen in the Background A German secret document is stolen and Usmarte (Casper as Ugarte), the actual thief, lures Richie Rich into taking it. General Pandemonium as (Moe Hare as Major Strasser) gets a frantic call from Rooster (Foghorn Leghorn) saying the secret document has been stolen, and immediately heads for the Richblanca nightclub---the Cafe Au Lait Americain, Meanwhile Melvin (as Victor Lazlo) and Audrey Ketty (as Ilsa) arrive at the hotel. Ketty, who happens to be a former girlfriend of Richie, asks Spooky (as Sam) to play her favorite song, General Pandemonium suspects Melvin may know about the document and binds him in his office. Ketty pleads with Richie to help Melvin out of this. Though Richie is initially reluctant due to the fact that Ketty broke his heart, he goes to the General's office nevertheless and confuses the General himself into jail. The story climaxes with Melvin and Ketty escaping on the plane for Toronto, New York City and Cucamonga, as Richie watches them go... except that they find Captain Louis (Baby Huey) on the plane working as a steward. Louis asks Ketty, "Coffee, tea, or milk?", causing her to jump out, seemingly without a parachute, landing right in front of Richie. They kiss, then the parachute opens, covering them. Cast *Richie Rich as Rick Blaine *Casper as Ugarte *Little Audrey as Ilsa Lund *Melvin as Victor Laszlo *Baby Huey as Captain Louis Renault *Moe Hear as Major Heinrich Strasser *Spooky as Sam Other Charcters in this Harvey Tale are in General Pandemonium's Car: *Jackie Jokers (The Clown Prince) Outside The Richblanca Nightclub: *Nightmare the Galloping Ghost Inside The Richblanca Nightclub: *Hot Stuff the Little Devil *Tommy Tortoise from Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare Cartoons *Lucretia (Audrey's Friend) *Fox from Baby Huey *Buzzy the Funny Crow *The Ghostly Trio (Lazo, Fusso and Fatso) *Herman and Katnip *Hubert Duck and Mother Duck (Huey's Parents) *Waxey Weasel from Poop Goes the Weasel *Little Dot and Little Lotta *Regina Rich and Richard Rich (Richie's Parents) *Katsy Cat from Buzzy Comics *Martin Kanine from Fido Beta Kappa *Pearl (Spooky's Girlfriend) in The Plane: *Gloria (Richie's Girlfriend) *Harry Scary from Casper and the Angels Little Audrey's Cartoon Show Little Audrey's Cartoon Show is a television series presenting theatrical animated cartoons produced by Famous Studios, starring Harvey Comics character, Little Audrey. It airing in 1961 on ABC Sponsor of Mattel Toy Company and Kellogg's with originally featured 1950-61 Famous Studios theatrical cartoons starring Little Audrey and others like Casper the Friendly Ghost, Herman and Katnip, Baby Huey, Buzzy Crow and other Noveltoons and the Little Audrey Act segment by Gene Deitch staring Little Audrey and Her Friends (Pal, Little Tina, Little Jim, Bully Billy, Little Sam, Little Lotta and Little Dot). Episodes Voice Cast (Order of Appearance) *Mae Questel - Little Audrey/Little Audrey's Mother/Little Nellie/Dexter Barrett's Mother/Little Sam/Little Dot/Mama Duck/Dueben/Mary Canary/Billy *Clarence Nash - Dexter Barrett *June Foray - Little Jim, Cousin Suzie *Cecil Roy - Little Tina/Dolly (Audrey's Doll)/Casper *Jack Mercer - Bully Billy/Rueben/Spooky/Johnny *Robert Ellis - Little Lotta *Barbara Luddy - Audrey's Mother/Dot's Mother *Mel Blanc - Pal the Puppy *Jackson Beck - Lotta's Father/Buzzy Crow/Moe Hare/Fox *Norma MacMillan - Wendy *Sid Raymond - Little Lotta (Famous Studios only)/Baby Huey/Wolfie/Katnip/Louie *Alan Shay - Casper *Eddie Lawrence - Tommy Tortoise *Arnold Stang - Herman *Bruce Reitherman - Little Dot (Gene Deitch/Rembrandt Films only) *Additional Voices -Mae Questel/Jackson Beck/June Foray/Cecil Roy/Alan Shay/Jack Mercer/Mel Blanc/Sid Raymond/Arnold Stang/Mel Blanc/"Sheriff" Bob Dixon/Bill Thompson/Paul Frees/Dayton Allen/Norma MacMillan/Gilbert Mack Cartoon Fun-Time In 1989 Jeffrey A. Montgomery bought Characters from Harvey Comics, Disney, Hanna-Barbera, MGM, Bob Clampett, Warner Bros., Walter Lantz, Terrytoons, Jay Ward, Total Television and King Features Syndicate and all its properties including the rights to the character. He then proceeded to restore all the classic animated shorts, and repackage them into this series. However, Montogomery found that the rights to the cartoons' soundtracks so he had all the audio redone from scratch, new voices becoming necessary because the original ones couldn't be separated from original music. Voices Cast *Joe Alaskey - Droopy/Tweety *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck/Quacker/Yakky Doodle *Jeff Bennett - Tennessee Tuxedo *Jodi Benson - Dexter/Dee-Dee *Greg Berg - Huckleberry Hound *Bob Bergen - Daffy Duck *Jeff Bergman - Foghorn Leghorn/Yosemite Sam/Wimpy/Leonardo/Stanley/Phineas J. Whoopee/Commander McBragg/Butch/Dudley Do-Right/Little Lotta *Don Brown - Tom Cat/The Fox *Corey Burton - Dale/Snidely Whiplash *Greg Burson - Yogi Bear/Snagglepuss *Jim Cummings - So-Hi/Boris Badenov/Simon Bar Sinister *Cherry Davis - Dexter Barrett/Dexter Barrett's Mother/Woody Woodpecker *Bill Farmer - Pal the Puppy/Chumley/Klondike Kat/Bullwinkle *Tabitha St. Germain - Olive Oyl/Swee Pea/Sea Hag/Poopeye/Pupeye/Knothead/Little Sam/Little Tina/Nell Fenwick/Ding-A-Ling Wolf/Savoir-Faire *Mark Hamill - Buzz Buzzard *Mark Hildreth - Beany *Matt Hurwitz - Hokey Wolf *Maurice LaMarche - Spike the Bulldog/Dishonest John/The Hunter *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck/Chip/Splinter/Rocky J. Squirrel/Natasha Fatale/Little Jim/Sweet Polly Purebred *Jim MacGeorge - Captain Horatio Huffenpuff *Richard McGonagle - Barney Bear *Allan Melvin - Bluto *Don Messick - Eugene the Jeep/Boo Boo Bear/Pixie/Ranger Smith *Joanna Ruiz - Little Dot *Will Ryan - Sylvester/Underdog *Kath Soucie - SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star *John Stephenson - Mr. Jinks *Samuel Vincent - Jerry Mouse *B.J. Ward - Winnie Woodpecker *Frank Welker - Heckle and Jeckle *Billy West - Bugs Bunny/Elmer Fudd/Tyke/Wally Walrus/Popeye/Poopdeck Pappy/Pipeye/Peepeye/Bully Billy/Cecil/Odie Cologne *Patric Zimmerman - Dixie Episodes The Adventures of Little Audrey Episodes *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Law and Audrey/The Voice of the Turkey *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Dawg Gawn/Fido Beta Kappa *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Surf Bored/No Place Like Rome *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Dizzy Dishes/The Inquisit Visit *The Adventures of Little Audrey - The Case of the Cockeyed Canary/Possum Pearl *The Adventures of Little Audrey - The Seapreme Court/Shootin' Stars *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Hold the Lion Please/Dante Dreamer *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Little Audrey Riding Hood/Pedro and Lorenzo *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Fishing Tackler/La Petite Parade *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Little Snow-Audrey/Jumping with Toy *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Butterfly Audrey/The Oily Bird *The Adventures of Little Audrey - The Little Girl Who Could Fly/Land of the Lost Watches *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Tarts and Flowers/Off we Glow *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Audrey's Candy Sack/Candy Cabaret *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Audrey's Night Out/Drippy Mississippi *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Sam's Dance Party/Fiesta Time *The Adventures of Little Audrey - I'm Just Curious/It's Greek to Audrey *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Spook a Nanny/Suzie's Hypnosis *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Dots, Dots, Dots/Twin Trouble *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Cousin Suzie/Tina's Little Secret *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Little Runaway Car/Fastest Skip in the West *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Aurdey's Baby Talk/Tot Watchers *The Adventures of Little Audrey - The Mad Doctor/Girls Only *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Audrey and the Pirates/Caribbean Jim *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Be Yourself/The Heart of Gold The New Casper Cartoon Show Episodes *The New Casper Cartoon Show - The Greedy Giants *The New Casper Cartoon Show - Red Robbing Hood *The New Casper Cartoon Show - The Lonesome Giant *The New Casper Cartoon Show - A Visit from Mars *The New Casper Cartoon Show - Bedtime Troubles *The New Casper Cartoon Show - The Bored Billionaire *The New Casper Cartoon Show - City Snicker *The New Casper Cartoon Show - Cold Wave *The New Casper Cartoon Show - Growing Up *The New Casper Cartoon Show - Kings of Toyland *The New Casper Cartoon Show - Little Lost Ghost *The New Casper Cartoon Show - Mother Goose Land *The New Casper Cartoon Show - The Professor's Problem *The New Casper Cartoon Show - Small Spooks *The New Casper Cartoon Show - Super Spook *The New Casper Cartoon Show - The Absent-Minded Robot *The New Casper Cartoon Show - The Enchanted Horse *The New Casper Cartoon Show - The Enchanted Prince *The New Casper Cartoon Show - The Heart of Gold *The New Casper Cartoon Show - The Timid Knight *The New Casper Cartoon Show - The Wandering Ghost *The New Casper Cartoon Show - The Witching Hour *The New Casper Cartoon Show - Twin Trouble *The New Casper Cartoon Show - Weather or Not *The New Casper Cartoon Show - Wendy's Wish Voice Cast #Bradley Bolke - The Ghostly Trio/Spooky #Norma MacMillan - Casper/Wendy The Baby Huey Show Episodes *The Baby Huey Show - Hard Hat Huey *The Baby Huey Show - A Dog Days Night? *The Baby Huey Show - Beach Blanket Baby *The Baby Huey Show - Duck Outdoors *The Baby Huey Show - Alien Abducktion *The Baby Huey Show - Fowl Photography *The Baby Huey Show - The Hippocratic Oaf *The Baby Huey Show - Daycare Duckie *The Baby Huey Show - The Bully Fighter *The Baby Huey Show - Wrestle Maniacs *The Baby Huey Show - The Boogeyman *The Baby Huey Show - The Tooth Fairy *The Baby Huey Show - Having a Ball *The Baby Huey Show - Target...Huey! *The Baby Huey Show - Duck Huey Duck *The Baby Huey Show - Huey's First Haircut *The Baby Huey Show - Tempo Tantrum *The Baby Huey Show - To Sewer with Love *The Baby Huey Show - Superhero Huey *The Baby Huey Show - Self Help Huey *The Baby Huey Show - Downhill Ducks *The Baby Huey Show - Eggs *The Baby Huey Show - Three Ducks and a Dope *The Baby Huey Show - Southbound *The Baby Huey Show - Operation Immunization *The Baby Huey Show - The Tunnel Of Terror Voice Cast *Joe Alaskey - Baby Huey/Katnip *Greg Burson - Fox *Maxine Miller - Mama Duck *Sid Raymond - Baby Huey *Michael Sicoly - Hubert Duck *Kevin Schon - Hubert Duck *Russi Taylor - Mama Duck *Billy West - Fox Richie Rich episodes *Richie Rich - One of a Kind *Richie Rich - Nothing to Hiccup At *Richie Rich - Richie's Great Race *Richie Rich - Girls Only *Richie Rich - Rich and Chocolatey *Richie Rich - Richie's Circus *Richie Rich - Dognapped *Richie Rich - Back in the Saddle *Richie Rich - Roughin' It *Richie Rich - Bugged Out *Richie Rich - Invasion of the Cadbury Robots *Richie Rich - The Love Potion *Richie Rich - Cleaned Out Voice Cast *Jeff Bergman - Richie Rich *Katie Leigh - Irona *René Auberjonois - Richard Rich/Chef Pierre/Professor Keenbean *B.J. Ward - Marjorie Roach/Little Marjorie Roach *Jeannie Elias - Freckles/Reggie Van Dough/Tiny *Pat Fraley - Dollar the Dog *Martin Jarvis - Cadbury/Bascomb *Susan Silo - Regina Rich Harvey Funnies Episodes *Harvey Funnies - The Pitcher's Run *Harvey Funnies - Island of the Found *Harvey Funnies - The Roaring Ball *Harvey Funnies - Ghost in the Act *Harvey Funnies - Casper's Big Band *Harvey Funnies - The Big Snicker *Harvey Funnies - Something Fishy *Harvey Funnies - The Enchanted Palace *Harvey Funnies - Wish Sprinkle *Harvey Funnies - Best Friend *Harvey Funnies - School Fool *Harvey Funnies - Little Red Daisy Hood *Harvey Funnies - Magical Audrey *Harvey Funnies - Car Washer *Harvey Funnies - Wendy in Wonderland *Harvey Funnies - Land of Mother Goose *Harvey Funnies - Lost Kitty Voice Cast *Jackson Beck - Buzzy Crow *Mel Blanc - Pal the Puppy *Bradley Bolke - The Ghostly Trio/Spooky *Daws Butler - Katnip *Norma MacMillan - Casper/Wendy *Clarence Nash - Dexter Barrett *Sid Raymond - Baby Huey *Arnold Stang - Herman Casper and Friends Episodes America Episodes *Casper and Friends - Ghost of Honor/Starting from Hatch/Herman the CAToonist/The Mad Doctor *Casper and Friends - Wendy's Wish/Sir Irving & Jeames/Sock a Bye Kitty/Turtle Scoop *Casper and Friends - Casper Comes to Clown/Lion in a Roar/Mouseum/Red White & Boo *Casper and Friends - City Snicker/From Dime to Dime/Cock a Doodle Dino/Spooking About Africa *Casper and Friends - Ice Scream/Oily Bird/Grateful Gus/Line of Scream-age *Casper and Friends - Not Ghostly/Bouncing Benny/Right of the Bat/Bull Fright *Casper and Friends - Which is Witch/The Awful Tooth/Invention Convention/Miceniks *Casper and Friends - Heart of Gold/Possum Pearl/Felineous Assault/Trouble Date *Casper and Friends - Spooking With a Brouge/By Leaps & Hounds/Drinks on the Mouse/Okey Dokey Donkey *Casper and Friends - To Boo Not to Boo/The Voice of the Turkey/News Hound/Growing Up *Casper and Friends - Deep Boo Sea/Kid from Mars/Shooting Stars/Heir Restorer *Casper and Friends - Doing Whats Fright/Popcorn & Politics/Hound About/Professors Problem *Casper and Friends - Boos and Saddles/Phantom Moustacher/Planet Mouseola/Twin Trouble *Casper and Friends - Do or Diet/Scouting for Trouble/Electronica/Bedtime Troubles *Casper and Friends - Frightday The 13th/Tweet Music/No Place Like Rome/Audrey the Rainmaker *Casper and Friends - Spunky Skunky/Goodie the Gremlin/Land of Lost Watches/Lonesome Giant *Casper and Friends - Boo Moon/The Seapreme Court/Pest Pupil/A Bicep Built for Two *Casper and Friends - Cold Wave/Counter Attack/Funderful Suburbia/By the Old Mill Scream *Casper and Friends - True Boo/Mice Meeting You/Jumping with Toy/Little Snow-Audrey *Casper and Friends - Spook and Span/Terry the Terror/Law and Audrey/Wandering Ghost *Casper and Friends - The Absent-Minded Robot/Tortoise's Day Off/Bobin Hood/Ship a Hooey *Casper and Friends - Boo Hoo Baby/One Quack Mind/Aurdey's Baby Talk/Stork Raving Mad *Casper and Friends - Deep Boo Sea/Trigger Treat/La Petite Parade/Little Lost Ghost *Casper and Friends - Boo Bop/Fido Beta Kappa/Poop Goes the Weasel/Small Spooks *Casper and Friends - Fright from Wrong/Robin Rodenthood/Giddy Gadgets/Puss 'n' Boos *Casper and Friends - Ghost Writers/Kozmo Goes to School/Spooking of Ghosts/Hair Today Gone Tomorrow *Casper and Friends - Mother Goose Land/Little Audrey Riding Hood/Swab the Duck/Winner by a Hare *Casper and Friends - Super Spook/Dizzy Dishes/Git Along Li'l Duckie/Mousieur Herman *Casper and Friends - The Witching Hour/Fresh Yeggs/City Kitty/Penguin for your Thoughts *Casper and Friends - Caspers Birthday Party/Crazy Town/Forest Fantasy/The Enchanted Prince British and Japanese Episodes *Casper and Friends - The Enchanted Prince/No Place Like Rome/Lunch Money/The Voice of the Turkey *Casper and Friends - Boo Bop/Mouseum/Jet Feathers/In the Nicotine *Casper and Friends - Cold Wave/La Petite Parade/Miceniks/Twin Trouble *Casper and Friends - Small Spooks/Drinks on the Mouse/Okey Dokey Donkey/Little Lost Ghost *Casper and Friends - Professors Problem/Mice Paradise/Trick or Tree/Dante Dreamer *Casper and Friends - Weather or Not/Crane Brained/Spooking of Ghosts/News Hound *Casper and Friends - Heart of Gold/Poop Goes the Weasel/Swab the Duck/The Seapreme Court *Casper and Friends - To Boo or Not to Boo/New Girl/TV Fuddlehead/Bobin Hood *Casper and Friends - Casper Comes to Clown/Fly by Knight/Fido Beta Kappa/Northwest Mousie *Casper and Friends - Frightday The 13th/Stork Raving Mad/Possum Pearl/Jingle Jangle Jungle *Casper and Friends - Casper Genie/The Awful Tooth/Tortoise's Day Off/Right of the Bat *Casper and Friends - Doing Whats Fright/Dizzy Dishes/Tweet Music/From Dime to Dime *Casper and Friends - Spooking About Africa/Hold the Lion, Please/Land of Lost Watches/Scouting for Trouble *Casper and Friends - Ice Scream/Hide and Peak/Little Snow-Audrey/Flip Flap *Casper and Friends - Which is Witch/Shooting Stars/Scout Fellow/Red White & Boo *Casper and Friends - Spook and Span/Turtle Scoop/Fresh Yeggs/Feast and Furious *Casper and Friends - Penguin for your Thoughts/Dot in Love/Kozmo Goes to School/The Bored Billionaire *Casper and Friends - Wendy's Wish/Finnegan's Flea/Popcorn & Politics/Kitty Cornered *Casper and Friends - Do or Diet/One Quack Mind/Lion in a Roar/Forest Fantasy *Casper and Friends - Which is Witch/Tarts and Flowers/Jolly the Clown/Lonesome Giant *Casper and Friends - City Snicker/By Leaps & Hounds/Terry the Terror/The Shoe Must Go On *Casper and Friends - Ghost of Honor/Fishing Tackler/Will Do Mousework/Little Lost Ghost *Casper and Friends - Boos and Saddles/The Project/The Bored Cuckoo/Pedro and Lorenzo *Casper and Friends - Bull Fright/Off we Glow/Silly Science/Sonic Broom *Casper and Friends - Mother Goose Land/Dawg Gawn/Talking Horse Sense/We're in the Honey *Casper and Friends - The Witching Hour/Perry Popgun/Sock a Bye Kitty/Drippy Mississippi *Casper and Friends - Caspers Birthday Party/Pest Pupil/Dizzy Dinosaurs/News Hound *Casper and Friends - Puss 'n' Boos/A Bicep Built for Two/Electronica/Line of Scream-age *Casper and Friends - Red White & Boo/Kid from Mars/Winter Blunderland/Crazytown *Casper and Friends - Spooking With a Brouge/Audrey's Candy Sack/Bouncing Benny/Bedtime Troubles Little Audrey and Friends Episodes America Episodes *Little Audrey and Friends - Little Audrey Riding Hood/Mr. Money Gags/From Dime to Dime/News Hound *Little Audrey and Friends - The Case of the Cockeyed Canary/Hide and Peak/Dutch Treat/Fido Beta Kappa *Little Audrey and Friends - Hold the Lion, Please/In the Nicotine/Poop Goes the Weasel/Possum Pearl *Little Audrey and Friends - Dawg Gawn/Kitty Cornered/Silly Science/Dante Dreamer *Little Audrey and Friends - The Seapreme Court/Boo Moon/Northwest Mousie/Swab the Duck *Little Audrey and Friends - Dizzy Dishes/The Deep Boo Sea/Fine Feathered Fiend/Fiesta Time *Little Audrey and Friends - Surf Bored/Git Along Little Ducky/Pedro and Lorenzo/Electronica *Little Audrey and Friends - Tarts and Flowers/You Said a Mouseful/The Voice of the Turkey/Fresh Yeggs *Little Audrey and Friends - Fishing Tackler/Will Do Mousework/Trick or Tree/La Petite Parade *Little Audrey and Friends - Law and Audrey/Hysterical History/Perry Popgun/Vegetable Vaudeville *Little Audrey and Friends - The Little Girl Who Could Fly/No Ifs, Ands or Butts/Fright-day the 13th/Land of the Lost Watches *Little Audrey and Friends - Audrey's Candy Sack/Crazytown/TV Fuddlehead/Candy Cabaret *Little Audrey and Friends - Little Snow-Audrey/True Boo/Jumping with Toy/Mice Meeting You *Little Audrey and Friends - Butterfly Audrey/Pest Pupil/Feast and Furious/The Oily Bird *Little Audrey and Friends - I'm Just Curious/Finnegan's Flea/Sleuth But Sure/It's Greek to Audrey *Little Audrey and Friends - Audrey's Night Out/Shootin' Stars/Miceniks/Fastest Skip in the West *Little Audrey and Friends - The Mad Doctor/Mice Paradise/Drippy Mississippi/Girls Only *Little Audrey and Friends - Cousin Suzie/Spook No Evil/Invention Convention/Tina's Little Secret *Little Audrey and Friends - Dots, Dots, Dots/The Awful Tooth/Jolly the Clown/Twin Trouble *Little Audrey and Friends - Aurdey's Baby Talk/One Quack Mind/Boo Hoo Baby/Tot Watchers *Little Audrey and Friends - Spook a Nanny/To Boo or Not to Boo/Gag and Baggage/Suzie's Hypnosis *Little Audrey and Friends - Little Runaway Car/Mousieur Herman/Talking Horse Sense/Southbound Crow *Little Audrey and Friends - Be Yourself/Sir Irving and Jeames/Forest Fantasy/The Heart of Gold *Little Audrey and Friends - Sam's Dance Party/By Leaps and Hounds/Rabbit Punch/The Kissing Game *Little Audrey and Friends - Dot in Love/Sky Scrappers/Casper's Spree Under the Sea/Lucky Crow *Little Audrey and Friends - Audrey and the Pirates/Better Bait Than Never/The Shoe Must Go On/Caribbean Jim *Little Audrey and Friends - Dot's Diary/Scout Fellow/Snooze Reel/Business Girl British and Japanese Episodes *Little Audrey and Friends - The Seapreme Court/Dutch Treat/Scout Fellow/Galaxia *Little Audrey and Friends - Little Audrey Riding Hood/Felineous Assault/Possum Pearl/Electronica *Little Audrey and Friends - Surf Bored/City Snicker/No Place Like Rome/Fine Feathered Fiend *Little Audrey and Friends - Law and Audrey/Northwest Mousie/The Enchanted Prince/The Bored Cuckoo *Little Audrey and Friends - The Case of the Cockeyed Canary/The Awful Tooth/Huey's Father's Day/Land of the Lost Watches *Little Audrey and Friends - Dizzy Dishes/The Voice of the Turkey/TV Fuddlehead/Dante Dreamer *Little Audrey and Friends - Hold the Lion, Please/Spooking with a Brouge/The Inquisit Visit/By Leaps & Hounds *Little Audrey and Friends - Dawg Gawn/Will Do Mousework/Kitty Cornered/Forest Fantasy *Little Audrey and Friends - Fishing Tackler/Casper Genie/Fido Beta Kappa/Shootin' Stars *Little Audrey and Friends - Dots, Dots, Dots/Fly by Knight/Red, White, and Boo/Perry Popgun *Little Audrey and Friends - Butterfly Audrey/Off we Glow/We're in the Honey/The Oily Bird *Little Audrey and Friends - Little Snow-Audrey/Ice Scream/Hide and Peak/Flip Flap *Little Audrey and Friends - Audrey and the Pirates/The Deep Boo Sea/Swab the Duck/Ship A-Hooey *Little Audrey and Friends - The Mad Doctor/Good Scream Fun/Sonic Broom/The Shoe Must Go On *Little Audrey and Friends - Audrey's Candy Sack/Jolly the Clown/News Hound/Trick or Tree *Little Audrey and Friends - Tot Watchers/Wendy's Wish/In the Nicotine/Winner by a Hare *Little Audrey and Friends - Be Yourself/Mother Goose Land/Cat in the Act/Jet Feathers *Little Audrey and Friends - Dot's Diary/Lunch Money/Snooze Reel/Hysterical History *Little Audrey and Friends - Sam's Dance Party/The Voice of the Turkey/Okey Dokey Donkey/Fresh Yeggs *Little Audrey and Friends - Tarts and Flowers/Mice Paradise/Pedro and Lorenzo/Finnegan's Flea *Little Audrey and Friends - The Little Girl Who Could Fly/Better Bait Than Never/New Girl/Jingle Jangle Jungle *Little Audrey and Friends - Caribbean Jim/Weather or Not/Crane Brained/Gag and Baggage *Little Audrey and Friends - Fastest Skip in the West/Tweet Music/By Leaps and Hounds/Mr. Money Gags *Little Audrey and Friends - The Mad Doctor/Hair Today Gone Tomorrow/The Project/La Petite Parade *Little Audrey and Friends - Tina's Little Secret/Sock-a-Bye Kitty/Pest Pupil/Feast and Furious *Little Audrey and Friends - It's Greek to Audrey/Talking Horse Sense/Sleuth But Sure/Dizzy Dinosaurs *Little Audrey and Friends - Aurdey's Baby Talk/As the Crow Lies/Doing What's Fright/Huey's Ducky Daddy *Little Audrey and Friends - Suzie's Hypnosis/You Said a Mouseful/Bouncing Benny/Drippy Mississippi The Harvey Girls Episodes *The Harvey Girls - Gloria's Birthday/Fite Nite/Dot in a Spot/Dizzy Dishes *The Harvey Girls - Spring Cleaning/Help Police!/Pop Goes the Measles/Little Audrey Riding Hood *The Harvey Girls - Dressing Up/Phantom of the Movies/The Hest Parade/Case of the Cockeyed Canary *The Harvey Girls - Voodoo Island/Leaping Lotta/In the Bag/Dawg Gawn *The Harvey Girls - A Special Talent/The Mid-day Ride of Lotta Revere/Jungle Fun/The Seapreme Court *The Harvey Girls - I'll Be Sea-ing You/Ballet Who/Musical-Dot/Fishing Tackler *The Harvey Girls - Clubhouse Capers/Surprise Party/in Masking for Trouble/Athletes' Feat *The Harvey Girls - Shoot the Fireworks/Lotta's Folderol/Spotty Trading/Finders Creepers *The Harvey Girls - Cheerful Gloria/Muscle Beach/King Arthur's Knights/Forgetful Mother *The Harvey Girls - Show Business/Fite Nite/Athlete's Feat/The Little Squirt *The Harvey Girls - Girls Only/Stop, Cook and Listen/School Delays/Audrey Crusoe *The Harvey Girls - Scavenger Hunt/An Appetite for Reducing/Dot's Rope Tricks/Penny van Dough *The Harvey Girls - A Circus Adventure *The Harvey Girls - Tummy Trouble *The Harvey Girls - Beware Prankster *The Harvey Girls - Git Along Little Girl *The Harvey Girls - Lucky Dot *The Harvey Girls - Cousin Cleo *The Harvey Girls - I See Loveloest Dot *The Harvey Girls - Butterflies on Stage *The Harvey Girls - Audrey's Surprise *The Harvey Girls - Girls in Hollywood Voice Cast *René Auberjonois - Richard Rich/Chef Pierre/Professor Keenbean *Jodi Benson - Dexter Barrett/Dexter Barrett's Mother *Jeannie Elias - Gloria Glad/Freckles/Reggie Van Dough/Tiny/Pee-Wee *Pat Fraley - Dollar the Dog *Bill Farmer - Pal *Whoopi Goldberg - Little Lotta *Martin Jarvis - Cadbury/Bascomb *Jeff Bergman - Richie Rich *Dee Bradley Baker (1996-1997 episodes) - Marjorie Roach/Little Marjorie Roach *Katie Leigh - Irona *Tress MacNeille - Cousin Cleo/Mayda Munny/Nurse Jenny *Kath Soucie - Melvin *Tara Strong - Lucretia/Penny van Dough *Susan Silo - Regina Rich *Cree Summer - Little Dot *B.J. Ward - (1997-2000 episodes) and (2000-2002 episodes) Marjorie Roach/Little Marjorie Roach *Russi Taylor - Laurie/Gabby Lament Wendy and Friends Episodes *Wendy and Friends - Wendy's Wish/Huey's Father's Day/Gloria in Slumberland *Wendy and Friends - Wendy's Magic Seed/The Kat Has Landed/Dot's Amazing Race *Wendy and Friends - The Lonely Snake/The Red Rabbit/May the Best Girl Win *Wendy and Friends - Romance/Lucky Crow/The Beauty Contest *Wendy and Friends - Back in the Saddle/Soap Box Derby/Say Cheese *Wendy and Friends - The Magic Stick/War of the Cats/Hot on the Loose *Wendy and Friends - Hot Air Wendy/The Boxer/Going Fishing *Wendy and Friends - The Curse of Wendy's Castle/The Acting Class/Ducky Duck *Wendy and Friends - Wendy's First Crash/Herman's Springs/Hot Prize *Wendy and Friends - Stork Wendy/Bedtime Troubles/Snow Dot *Wendy and Friends - Wendy's Circus Adventure/Peck Your Own Home/Audrey's Palace *Wendy and Friends - The Enchanted Prince/Whale of a Tale/City Kitty *Wendy and Friends - Beauty and the Witch/Little Helper/Something Fishy *Wendy and Friends - Invasion of the Wendy Snatchers/Love at First Sight/Strike Four *Wendy and Friends - Professor Wendy/Photo Finish/Hot Ice *Wendy and Friends - The A-maze-ing Wendy/The Golden Award/Forget me no Flowers *Wendy and Friends - Sir Wendy/The Patchwork Tortoise/Chasing Rainbows *Wendy and Friends - The Sand Witch/A Pet for Hot Stuff/Shipwreck Girls *Wendy's First Christmas Voice Cast *Mel Blanc - Moe Hare *Bettina Bush - Little Dot *Daws Butler - Katnip *William Callaway - Katsy Cat *Nancy Cartwright - Gloria Glad/Melvin *June Foray - Little Lotta/Bobbie the Baby Sitter/Princess Charma *Clarence Nash - Dexter Barrett *Julie McWhirter - Lucretia *Norma MacMillan - Wendy *Sid Raymond - Baby Huey *Susan Silo - Hot Stuff *Arnold Stang - Herman *Paul Winchell - Buzzy Crow *Alan Young - Tommy Tortoise Casper and the Angels Episodes *Casper and the Angels - Casper's Golden Chance/Space Circus *Casper and the Angels - Casper Ghosts West/Casper's Camp Out *Casper and the Angels - Strike Four/The Space Pirate *Casper and the Angels - Ship-Wrecked/The Cat Burglar *Casper and the Angels - Something Fishy/The Smiling Lisa *Casper and the Angels - A Pocket Full O'Schemes/A Tale of Two Trashmen *Casper and the Angels - Fatula/T.V. or Not T.V. *Casper and the Angels - Gone to the Dogs/Private Eyeball to Eyeball *Casper and the Angels - Champ for a Day/The Ghost Robbers *Casper and the Angels - Aunt Mary Scarey/The Ice Heist *Casper and the Angels - A Shoplifting Experience/The Impossible Scream *Casper and the Angels - Prehistoric Hi-Jinx/The Commander Is Missing *Casper and the Angels - Love at First Fright/Saving Grace in Outer Space Voice Cast *Julie McWhirter - Casper *Diana McCannon - Space Patrol Officer Maxie *Laurel Page - Space Patrol Officer Minnie *John Stephenson - Harry Scary, Commander See also *Mitchy B Studios *Mitchy B Productions *The Mitchell Beausejour Channel *Casper the Friendly Ghost Category:The Mitchell Beausejour Company Wiki